


I love You too

by MidnightsPast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Chat Noir is crying, F/M, I don't know what else to tag this, Love Confession, p.o.v. changes, the sort of date scene, then Ladybug shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsPast/pseuds/MidnightsPast
Summary: I wrote this for a prompt in English class. I have no memory of what exactly this prompt was, however. Ladynoir angsty fluff. I'm warning you now that there are a lot of p.o.v. changes so please, just bear with me here.





	I love You too

 

Chat Noir P.O.V.

What if she's hurt? What if she's off fighting an akuma somewhere and she needs my help? I'm just sitting here! She could be lying in a dark alley bleeding to death and I can't do anything!! I opened my baton to call my lady; she picked up and said hi, but then she ended the call. I collapsed to my knees and tried to keep the tears back, but they spilled over despite my hardest efforts.

 

Ladybug P.O.V.

 

I landed on the edge of the roof, bending my knees to absorb the shock of the impact. I looked around for Chat Noir. He was supposed to meet me somewhere around here. I quickly spotted him, on his knees in the middle of a roof, surrounded by candles, and … crying? He was crying, so I sprang over the gap and walked over to stand in front of him.

 

"Chat Noir? What's wrong?"

 

He looked up and his eyes found mine. He jumped up and hugged me fiercely. I jumped, but soon relaxed and hugged him back. Thinking  _I love you Chat Noir. You don't know it yet, but I love you._

 

"Don't leave me, Ladybug. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." he told me, silent tears still streaming down his cheeks.

 

"I won't. I promise, kitty." I reassured him.

 

They stood on the rooftop, the night lit up by slowly shrinking candles, hugging like there was no tomorrow.

 

Chat Noir pulled back and softly said,

"I love you, Ladybug."

 

A pause.

 

A long one.

 

Chat Noir stood there, his eyes searching my face for some hint of emotion, waiting for my response. I couldn't hurt him any more than I already had. So I told him,

"I love you too, Chat Noir." 


End file.
